


on air

by LowInHighSchool



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, radio au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-02 01:47:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15786450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LowInHighSchool/pseuds/LowInHighSchool
Summary: Olivier's a radio dj working the night shift and granit's a man with a taste for good music





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to eafay for the help with this!! more chapters to come :D

“That was the beach boys with wouldn’t it be nice? I’m Oli and i’m here with you until 5am so stay tuned for more good music. And remember you can text your requests to the usual number, or email via our website. I’ll be back with you in 5 minutes but first here’s Laurent with the weather”

Olivier disonnects his mic and takes his headphones off. He double checks the phone isn’t on silent before downing the rest of his coffee. Normally if he was doing his show which ran from 2am-5am he’d sleep the evening before but he was helping a friend move house yesterday so he couldn’t. 

He presses the home button on the phone but no, no new texts. Not unusual especially as it was nearing 4am. Some nights were busy, at the weekends he’d normally get drunk students calling in with requests on the way back from a night out. Other than that it was normally taxi drivers or hospital staff on a night shift.

And then there was Granit. 

He was a regular. In fact Olivier couldn’t remember a day he hadn’t texted in. Unlike the other people who texted Granit never said what he did. Olivier came to the conclusion he either worked the night shift or was a chronic insomniac. 

Olivier always looked forwards to Granit’s texts. Mainly because he never knew which song he’d be requesting, or even which genre. He’d requested everything from indie to jazz to heavy metal, and even a short classical piece one day.

Laurent’s almost finished with the weather when Olivier’s work phone pings. It’s Granit. This week he’s requested german rap which makes Olivier smile for some reason. He adds it to the queue before texting back to say it’ll be on soon and then connects himself again.

By 5am Olivier’s ready to drop. He puts the auto dj on and grabs his things, yawning a quick hello to Calum and Rob, the breakfast presenters. He considers getting more coffee but decides against it, he actually wanted to sleep when he got home. Thankfully it’s only a 10 minute tube ride and a 15 minute walk to his flat so he’s there soon after. He puts food out for his cat and strokes her before having a shower and going to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

The next few weeks pass the same. Olivier juggles his time between the show and his part time day job as a waiter. When he has a moment to himself he catches himself thinking about Granit. Who was he exactly? He’d been told many times not to get caught up with the listeners but he was curious.

He guessed he was Albanian, he’d looked up the name Granit and google told him it was an Albanian name of unknown origin. Of course he hadn’t told Granit he knew this. 

And then one day he doesn’t text in. Olivier’s a bit worried when he hasn’t text by quarter to 5, sometimes he left it a bit late but this was pushing it.  
Finally at 5 to when Olivier’s getting ready to leave he gets a text.

‘Sorry. Radio wasn’t working, i caught the last 10 minutes’

Olivier grins and texts back, saying he hoped he enjoyed the show and then he sets off for the journey home feeling relieved. 

2 days later he’s back in the studio with some sad news.

“My cat died” he tells the listeners, “she got hit by a car poor thing, anyway i’d like to dedicate this next song to her, she always loved Elton John” 

He hits play and sits back. After the song has finished he has an announcement.

“Our phone line is open! It’s the same number as the text line so feel free to call with your requests, or just to tell me what you’ve been up to. This next song is she talks to rainbows by the ramones”

He takes his headphones off just as the phone rings. That was quick.

“Hi you’ve reached Oli” he says 

“Hi...hello? This...this is Granit”

“Hi Granit, do you have a request?”

“Urm. Maybe Party Fears Two by the associates?” he stumbles over his words “I...I heard it the other day and yeah”

“Sure thing, it’ll be on after the news”

“I just wanted to say...oh no it doesn’t matter”

“What is it?”

“I’m sorry...about your cat”

“Thank you. It was a shock, I hadn’t even realised she was outside” Olivier sighs

“I better go, but i like your show”

“Thank you, have a good night”

“You too”

Olivier hangs up and grins widely. Now he knew what Granit sounded like and he had to admit, he loved the accent. He adds party fears two to the playlist before doing something that was possibly a bit stupid. He finds Granit’s number and adds it to his own phone. He didn’t know why he hadn’t before, he just hoped Granit wouldn’t mind but he seemed nice enough.

He waits until after he’s had a sleep to text him. He wakes up around 2 and thinks of what to say. Eventually he goes for: ‘hi Granit, it’s Oli. From the radio show? I hope you don’t mind me texting you but i’d love to get to know you more”

He hits send and puts his phone on the table. He was nervous now, very nervous. What if he’d made a mistake? 

5 minutes later his phone vibrates. Granit had put.

‘Hi Oli. Thanks for playing my request last night. I’d like to get to know you better as well’

Olivier sighs in relief and texts back asking if he wanted to meet up sometime, Granit says yes he’d love to so they arrange to meet at costa in an hour. 

Olivier goes into the bedroom to find something decent to wear, he normally went for jeans and a t shirt and to be honest most of his clothes were a mess but today he finds his smartest jeans and a shirt. Perfect.


End file.
